1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to data transfer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Global navigational satellite systems (GNSS) such as GPS and GLONASS have been in existence for many years. Initially, these technologies were typically deployed in stand-alone GNSS devices. However, more recently, with the increasing popularity of multi-functional wireless devices (such as smartphones, laptop computers, and/or other mobile devices), it is becoming desirable to implement GNSS functionality in multi-functional wireless devices. Multi-functional devices may offer the convenience of their multiple functions in a single device, and opportunities may exist for increased efficiency and compactness in terms of overall system design, however, there are significant challenges in optimizing individual functional groups which historically have most commonly been implemented in a stand-alone manner, such as GNSS, for use in a multi-functional device. Accordingly, improvements in the field would be desirable.